Casual Sex
by HokusKaeru49
Summary: Bella goes to Seattle to get out of her funk. Trying to live her life. She meets a certain wolf and decides to have a good time. Based on the song Casual Sex by My Darkest Days.


I decided enough was enough, I was tired of all the staring and whispering. I was tired of making my dad feel like shit. So I took off one night toward Seattle to get myself out of my funk. I never thought anything would really happen, but I was hoping. I didn't hurt from the abandonment anymore, just a twinge of anger still held, but nothing a little tequila couldn't remove. That was four months ago.

I was about to head into a club wearing six inch black stiletto's, a short leather mini-skirt, a skin tight halter top. My hair had been let down in ringlets framing my upper body. My lips shined as I put my lip gloss back in my purse. My eyes in a smokey grey shadow as I walked up to the door, the bouncer took one long look at me and smiled.

"Evening Bells. Go on in. The bands just getting started." He said as I kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Tommy." I said walking in as his hand smacked my ass. I just smiled as I walked into the familiar setting. I walked straight to my booth that was always reserved for me. I waited as my regular was brought to me.

"Hey sweetie wheres your hunk tonight?" Shannon, the waitress, asked bringing my jack and coke.

"He's running a little late. He'll be here a little later." I said smiling to her as I took a sip of my drink.

I was listening to the newest band getting lost in the music when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I smiled as I turned to look and see it was my handsome man.

"Hey sweetie, didn't make you wait too long did I?" He asked giving me a kiss on the lips.

"Nope you're actually just in time. Your favorite band is coming on." I said pointing to the stage. He picked me off my bar stool and sat down pulling me onto his lap. His arms wound around my waist as we heard the lead singer start and the music start.

**You'll never meet my mom, strings will never be attached**

**We'll always get along, cause it doesn't have to last**

**And anytime I call, you don't have to call me back**

**I'm never gonna fall, but I'm never hard to catch!**

I looked over to him and smiled as I let my body move to the beat. I felt his head bobbing to the beat and smiled to myself. To think this is how we started out, just as fuck buddies. I felt myself start to sing with the leader, smiling the whole time as I hopped off his lap and started moving to the beat as he watched me. His eyes darkening with lust.

**She says she's cool with it, she's down with it**

**There's nothing wrong with it, cause it's easier this way**

**She's so cool with it, she's down with it**

**There's nothing wrong with it, don't want it any other way!**

He just watched through hooded eyes as I danced to the beat moving my head from side to side as my hair flew everywhere. Pulling my head back I flipped my hair and winked at him. I could tell he was struggling from not being able to touch me. I sauntered over to him and turned my back to him and moved myself against him.

**It's just your typical, hardcore, casual sex**

**We're single but we're lovers, crazy for each other**

**Just your typical, hardcore, casual sex**

**we're wild under the covers, crazy for each other!**

I smiled as I felt him slip off the stool and move his hips in time with mine. I felt his warm arms wrap around my mid section and leaned back into him as I moved my hips into him, feeling his hardened length move against me.

**We don't have to go on dates, you don't have to like my friends**

**I won't get in your face when you're making other plans**

**If you're tired of the taste, you can try another blend**

**My heart will never break, I'm just here to break a sweat**

I felt my hair being pushed off my neck and smiled as he deliciously licked from the base of my neck to the base of my ear, making me shiver with pleasure. I felt my panties dampen and watched as he inhaled deep and let out a low growl, making his chest rumble against my back.

**That's why she's cool with it, she's down with it**

**There's nothing wrong with it, cause it's easier this way**

**She's so cool with it, she's down with it**

**There's nothing wrong with it, don't want it any other way!**

We moved and I started to sing as he pushed his length into my back. I felt my self dampen even more. I turned my head to see his eyes were pitch black as I moved myself back into him again, earning a growl in my ear.

**It's just your typical, hardcore, casual sex**

**We're single but we're lovers, crazy for each other**

**Just your typical, hardcore, casual sex**

**we're wild under the covers, crazy for each other!**

I felt his breath on my neck, where his mark is. I shivered in delight as he ran his tongue over and over it. I knew my smell was thick in the air and he was getting drunk on it. I've missed him for over two weeks.

**She says she's cool with it, she's down with it**

**There's nothing wrong with it, cause it's easier this way**

**She's so cool with it, she's down with it**

**There's nothing wrong with it, don't want it any other way!**

"You do know that I won't be able to last much longer if you keep grinding your ass into my dick don't you?" He growled out earning a low throaty moan from me as he gripped my waist tighter.

"Yes I do." I said lowly.

**It's just your typical, hardcore, casual sex**

**We're single but we're lovers, crazy for each other**

**Just your typical, hardcore, casual sex**

**we're wild under the covers, crazy for each other!**

He ran his hands over my body and I leaned even further back into him and sighed. I knew this would be the last of it. So I bent over at the waist and moved my ass even further into him. His grip on my waist tightened even more as he pulled me back up to him.

**Everybody wants a lover like that**

**Fire under the covers, crazy for each other**

**Everybody wants a lover like that**

**Fire under the covers, crazy for each other!**

Leaving the money on the table for Shannon we high tailed it out of the club and headed up the street to his apartment he had up here. No one knew of it and we liked it that way.

When we got to the apartment I smiled as he ripped my clothes off and did the same with his. I felt his hot mouth run down my neck to my breasts as his right hand started to encirlcle my clit slowly as first then with more speed.

I felt the familiar fire start to build in my lower abdomen as he kept up his fast pace. As I got close I gripped his hard erection and started to stroke him. I heard him groan as I rubbed my thumb over the head and used some of the precum as lubrication, stroking him firmly and quickly.

As soon as I felt it I let out a throaty moan as I came.

"Come on baby, I know you have more for me." He said as he stopped my hand's movement.

"Lay down." I demanded and watched as he lay down in the middle of his bed. I crawled up the bed as he watched me. I placed my head above his penis and licked the tip slowly as his moans and curses started lowly.

"Fuck, Bella! You give such great head." He whispered as I took his length into my mouth. I was so happy I got my tonsils taken out, no gag reflex.

Moving my tongue in a circle I licked and sucked his dick excruciatingly slow as I took him in my mouth and down my throat again. The part I couldn't fit I massaged with my hand.

"Stop Bella." He said huskily as I felt his balls tighten. "I want to be inside of you when I cum."

I pulled my head up and crawled up him until my core was directly above his dick. He watched as I slowly let myself down on him. He moaned as his hands went to my breasts and kneaded them with such great care and talent.

"Touch yourself, baby. Play with it, Bells." He commanded as my hand went straight to my clit and started working it.

I moaned and panted as I moved my hips against him. He pulled his head up to watch as his hands moved to my hips to pick me up and impale me over and over again. I felt the fire start again and tried to hold back just a bit longer. I leaned down and kissed him hard and long as I finally came ripping my head back and letting out aloud scream. He pumped into me even more as he finally let go filling me with his seed. "Belllaaa!"

As soon as we rode out our orgasms I slid off of him and laid down next to him. "Baby, I'm never leaving you for that long ever again. That was too damn long." He said as I smiled.

"Good, cause I'm getting tired of having to sneak around with you." I said and he smiled.

"Me too." He said kissing the top of my head. "I love you, Bella."

"And I love you, Paul."

**Me: so I got bored again while I was trying to finish some of my stories and this popped out. The song is Casual Sex – My Darkest Days. I don't own anything. Please Read and Review. Ta-ta for now.**


End file.
